


Pan's Lovely Thoughts

by UnknownSoldier



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, Monologue, One Shot, Pan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 02:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownSoldier/pseuds/UnknownSoldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do I miss him? That squirming, filthy creature, gobbling up all my money, my life, my fun! Not one second! Though the other kid, Felix, he never bothered me, took care of himself, and wasn't a bloody coward." A monologue I wrote in my Creative Writing class for Peter Pan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pan's Lovely Thoughts

It's been a while since I've gone home. I wonder how much has changed. How the people have aged. Are they even alive? My old neighbor, Jones, had a son named Felix… We made sure our sons entertained each other so we could roam about, for as long as we wanted! Not a soul in the world could tell us what to do, how to treat our kids - Nobody even knew we had kids! It was a fantastic game, while it lasted.

The mayor found out about our little games, and almost had the sheriff arrest us, so we packed up our bags and left the little town. I ditched my son as soon as I could. How long has it been since I saw him? It feels like centuries have gone by. Do I miss him? That squirming, filthy creature, gobbling up all my money, my life, my fun! Not one second! Though the other kid, Felix, he never bothered me, took care of himself, and wasn't a bloody coward. _(Imitates Jones)_ "He's got good form. Kid does what I say, no questions ask. He's learned that lesson the hard way." Should've followed his lead, is what I should've done. But, no time for the past, or present!

The future is all that matters, where I make a new home for myself and Felix - Maybe Jones could join us. That'd be nice. My son? Ha! He'll be gone by the time I'm done with that sad little town _(Insert evil laughter here)_.


End file.
